No need for mothers
by punkkid2332
Summary: funaho and tenchi bond closer in this one. my very first tenchi fic so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I must say this is my very first tenchi muyo fanfic, most likely a one shot though. This idea came into my mind as I watched the last ova episode here comes jurai. They really really need to get more episodes out….I'm starting to break down.

* * *

**No need for mothers**

Sitting awake at the early morning hours were starting to become routine to the young tenchi masaki. The royal family had returned again for a visit, it didn't surprise him though. After seeing alien women, meeting goddesses and flying through parts of space things like this were becoming more and more common. He thought of his Great grandmother Funaho, who at first glance was calm and serene. His great grandfather on the other hand, was stern and gruff, a man who was used to having this done his way. His other wife Misaki was nice to everyone, the only way that she got angry was if her daughters, ayeka and sasami were made fun of.

Hearing footsteps come from behind him, Tenchi turned his head, his eyes connecting to the green eyes of his great grandmother as she stood gazing at him as well. A brief moment of awkward silence passed by for a few moments before he spoke up.

"I couldn't sleep….".

A small smile appeared on her face as Funaho came over to him, sitting down next to her great grandson on the couch some seconds later. Slowly she put a hand to his shoulder, causing him to look at her. Letting out a giggle, the first queen of jurai broke the silence between them.

"….Is something the matter Tenchi?".

He watched her for a moment, he had so many questions for her.

Thinking for what seemed a eternity, he finally spoke. "was this last time the first time you saw me?".

Funaho nodded her head before answering his question.

"Tenchi If I knew about you…I would of come to see you whenever I had the chance……".

His eyes studied the older woman for a moment, the look on her face showed she was being sincere. He was brought out of his gaze as she continued on.

"….your grandfather is very absent minded….or stubborn…..just like his father".

Tenchi let out a laugh that compaired his grandpa to the very irritable Juraian king. Looking over to funaho, who had a hand up to her mouth, the two erupted into laughter. He then pointed out a fact about his grandfather to funaho.

"he always forgets the most important things...".

Her green eyes looked over to her great grandson as she replied. "his father is worse, he can't remember both of his wives anniversaries...".

Letting out a sigh, Funaho slipped her arms around Tenchi, pulling him into a motherly hug. Tenchi almost broke the hug out of shock, but he stopped when blurry memories of his mother doing the same came through his mind.

She looked down at him with sweet, almost motherly smile before saying. "I wish i could have a son like you tenchi...you would never of run off without telling me...". Her green eyes softened as she held onto him tightly, almost as if she were afraid of letting him go.

Tenchi eye's scanned her for a second, surprised by the way she held him. He finally relaxed in her arms, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. She ran a hand through his jet black hair as his eyes slowly began to close.

TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

The minutes ticked by, turning into a very long hour for the queen as she held her great grandson close. Rocking him softly with eyes closed, Funaho began to hum a soft melody that she used to put her only son yosho to sleep years ago. Stopping only when he mumbled out loud a word to himself in his sleep.

"….mother…"

The queens eyes popped open when she heard him, a small calm smile appeared on her face as he laid there in her arms.

She planted a small kiss on the top of his head, before saying something to him as well. "I wish you would come to jurai with us tenchi….maybe then I could…be a mother to you….".

exhaustion slowly took over as she let out a yawn, resting her head on his she fell asleep in that spot as well. as the night wore on, funaho woke, her eyes focused on the second Juraian queen, who was watching with gleaming eyes.

misaki clamped her hands togeather and said softly "now i know where you've been!".

Funaho shook her head and motioned her sister over with her unoccupied hand. Whispering so she would not wake the sleeping boy next to her, misaki listened before leaving. only to return with a blanket to cover the two up. Misaki went back to the stairs, which led to the room the two queens were using.

Stopping in the middle of the steps, the second queen looked to the first and said "you should ask him to come to jurai again...maybe he'll agree".

Funaho nodded her head as she said "yes...that would be nice".

She closed her eyes once more and pulled the blanket over herself and tenchi, stopping to look at him she then said "i will ask you tomarrow...". putting her head back on his, she drifted back off into slumber. Tenchi's brown eyes blinked opened, he had heard some parts of the conversation between the two queens. looking up at his great grandmother, he decided to wait for tomarrow and not wake her up. closing his eyes for the last time, he felt her arms squeeze around him as he slipped back into sleep as well.

* * *

Now for the reason why I wrote this, one reason is because I've always been a fan of funaho, misaki and asuza. Making members of royalty that quirky is classic, I can't help but love that. And two is because even though tenchi has a lot of women around, I've noticed there are not a lot of mother figures in his life. I thought funaho would be a perfect surrogate mother. Read, review and tell me if I should continue, if I do I promise the chapters after this one would be a hell of a lot longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I've decided to continue this fic after thinking long and hard about it. The vote of confidence has been nice, and I thank both Gadoury and katanamaru for the support. I promised a longer chapter, and hopefully I deliver on it. lol so here it goes

* * *

Funaho was the first to wake in the early hours of the morning, her arms still wrapped around Tenchi who was sleeping peacefully. She maneuvered slowly, laying the young man softly down onto the couch before stretching her sore and tired muscles. 

Sasami's voice rung out quietly "auntie funaho? why are you up so early".

The first queen looked up to see her youngest niece, who had woken some seconds ago to make breakfast for the rest of the Masaki family. She watched as the young girl came down the stairs, with a still sleepy ryo-oki on her shoulder. Sasami's pink eyes looked at the sleeping tenchi, who had rolled over onto his back.

Funaho brought her hands down and pulled the covers up over his shoulders before saying "he fell asleep next to me the night before….".

Sasami giggled with a nod of her head as she made her way into the kitchen, only to glance back at Funaho who's eyes were still on Tenchi. The young girl looked to ryo-oki as she walked to the kitchen counter to prepare breakfast.

Sasami patted the brown cabbit on the head before saying "Auntie funaho must like tenchi a whole lot! The only other person she looks at like that is brother yosho". Ryo-oki returned with a meow as she rubbed her head into Sasami's cheek.

Funaho looked down at Tenchi as he began to wake, looking up at his Great grandmother with groggy eyes.

Funaho smiled and asked "sleep well tenchi?".

Tenchi nodded his head and began to stretch, looking outside he finally realized that he was suppose to have started training with his grandfather some time ago. His eyes went wide as he thought about what his grandpa would do to him for being tardy. Hearing a giggle, he looked back to his great grandmother. She had a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"come Tenchi, if I walk with you, you'll have a reason for being late. Now go on and change your clothes".

He sighed in relief as he got off the couch, before making his way to the stairs. Looking back at Funaho, who then said sweetly "make sure to clean up too…your hair is a mess".

"ok, ill be right back". Tenchi went up the stairs and finally to his room.

Funaho sat back down on the couch and waited for him, glancing over to the stairs once in a while to make sure he hadn't come back down yet. Her green eyes caught him as he came down from the bathroom.

She stood and watched him come over to her side, The queen then asked with a smile "are you ready to go tenchi?".

He returned a smile to her, showing that he was indeed ready. The two then went the main entrance of the house and slipped on their shoes. Closing the door behind them, Tenchi started to make his way to the shrine steps, his great grandmother walking calmly next to him. The leaves had started to change color, signaling that fall was fast approaching.

Looking over at Tenchi, Funaho then said "do you like the fall tenchi?".

He nodded his head and answered "i do...the different colors make the land look alive".

Funaho's green eyes looked up to the tree's, she then added "fall is one of the things i miss from living on earth...the little things you don't take notice in are what i miss the most...".

TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

The two had reached the bottom stairs to the shrine afew moments later, Funaho herself had always enjoyed walking in the early morning, it cleared her head. Tenchi liked walking with her as well, she was not clinging to him like some of the girls did.

Glancing over to him as they reached a landing, Funaho finally asked "Tenchi…I would like to ask a question, would you consider coming to jurai…for a visit a least?".

Tenchi stopped walking, he knew she would of asked him sooner or later. Turning back to her, he stopped his first answer when he saw the look on her face.

Funaho smile had become sad in a way, she then said quietly "Tenchi…I would understand if you don't want to come to jurai. It's just….with ayeka and sasami gone, it has become lonely…and yosho does not wish to return either…..I would like you to come and see if you like it there...".

The young man in front of her understood, he knew how she felt. She had no one, grandpa was here on earth and The king of Jurai was most likely busy with political affairs. He was the same in a way, sure he had alot of girls around, but no motherly figure.

"I think I could….I mean ill go for a few days….".

Her green eyes lit up as she heard his answer, but she then looked down when her thoughts turned to a certain ex-space pirate named Ryoko.

"Tenchi….you know that Ryoko won't be able to go...It's not that i don't want her to come...but what she did, the wounds have not completely healed from that incident...I'm very sorry...".

"I…I know, but it will only be for a few days…..It won't be that bad right!"

Funaho nodded her head as she and Tenchi walked the rest of the way up the shrine steps, enjoying the calm of the fall morning.

* * *

I hope this chapter does well, I went over it three times before deciding on this path. Sorry to the Ryoko fans but she may not be in this story that much. Its just that I'm trying to go with facts. If you blow up half a planet, the people on that planet will most likely disagree with you being there. I don't hate Ryoko either, I think she's a fantastic character. also, Tenchi may or may not be paired with a girl at the end of this fic. It really depends on how the story goes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, but first I must say that I will be doing something different for scene changes. katanamaru pointed out that it was close to a sound effect, and looking back on it now, I have to agree. I will do something that will not be associated with sound, and if it is, it will sound so horrible that people will disregard it as a sound altogether. And as for funaho's eye color, I was going on the wikipedia site for extra information on the characters. That site also said funaho's eye color was green, and since I'm not one to check different sources for some odd reason, I went with green!. I'm sorry, it was a small mistake!. I've also kind of placed this story in between the second and third ova, so the new things (i.e. new characters) haven't happened yet. Alas, I have not seen the new ova, so I don't know much about it….it sucks I know, but you can throw me some spoilers or something. As for the ryoko situation….well I would have kind of a hard time getting her to stay in character. Not to say she won't be in this fic at all, I'm waiting until I can attempt to keep her in character.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ will be appropriate for a scene change, don't you agree?. Now on with the show!.

I've also decided to revamp this chapter, get rid of the typo's that slipped through my hands.

* * *

Tenchi let out a sigh, his grandfather decided to work him hard after showing up late to sword practice. But thankfully his great grandmother was there, so he didn't go as far as usual with his punishment. 

Tenchi winced as his grandfather bokken came down onto his head with a loud crack.

"tenchi! Stop daydreaming!".

Swinging his own wooden sword at his grandfather in slight anger, he watched as the older man dodged his attack gracefully before cracking him in the same spot on the head again, causing a bump to form on the top of his head. watching as his grandfather was about to say something. He was stopped by Funaho, who stood by watching the two intently.

"come now yosho…I think he's been punished enough".

Yosho looked at her and said in annoyance "but mother…".

Funaho's soft eyes turned very stern in a split second, causing her only son to shrink down under her gaze. Her son bowed to her before looking back to Tenchi, who was also a little frightened by the look Funaho gave his grandfather.

"tenchi, training will start a hour earlier tomorrow".

Groaning, tenchi then replied "yes grandpa…..".

Yosho proceeded back into the shrine, glancing back at the two as he slid the door closed behind himself. Tenchi's brown eyes went from the shrine doors to his great grandmother, who stood by, watching him patiently and with a smile. Rubbing the growing bump on the top of his head, Tenchi made his way over to funaho, who had covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two started to make the long trek back to the over crowded Masaki house, stopping every few seconds to enjoy the fall's beauty.

Funaho glanced over to Tenchi while asking "would you like to leave for Jurai tomorrow?".

Tenchi stopped and looked at her, he knew she was being serious. The young Masaki scratched the back of his head as he began to think hard about it.

"well I….I don't know…".

A giggle came from her as she turned to fully face him, a small smile on her face as she said "of course, yosho wouldn't come…".

Tenchi laughed at the thought of skipping training, he knew his grandfather would not be the least bit happy with him.

Tenchi looked over to her and said "….I guess it couldn't hurt".

Funaho nodded her head slightly as she began to walk back down the steps, her great grandson in tow behind her. Reaching the bottom of the steps, The two looked to the Masaki residence.

Putting a hand on her Great grandson's shoulder, Funaho then said "it won't be forever Tenchi...".

Tenchi nodded his head and walked next to her as they walked along the side of the house, he then asked finally "...whats jurai like?".

The queen stopped and turned to him, a smile on her face.

"well Tenchi...its something you have to see for yourself".

A giggle came from her as she walked inside the house, leaving a clueless Tenchi who thought about her answer.

"figures...".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A short time later, Tenchi came into the Masaki house. Sasami had just served lunch, with the help from her mother Misaki.

After removing his shoes, Tenchi turned the corner into the living room, and sat at his spot. Looking around the table, Tenchi noticed that Ryoko had disappeared, a slight sigh came from his mouth as she reappeared with arms wrapped around him. His eyes looked to Ayeka, knowing well that a fight was brewing.

Slamming her fist on the table, Ayeka's rose colored eyes watched coldly as Ryoko smiled at the princess.

"Ryoko! Get off of lord tenchi this instant!".

"come over here and make me princess".

A stare down between Ayeka and Ryoko had just begun at that moment. But before anything else could happen, Funaho stepped in and diffused the situation.

"stop it you two….".

The two girls looked over at Funaho, who was looking at them with a glare even Ryoko would fear. They sat back down in their spots at the table, and to make sure nothing else would happen, Funaho sat next to Tenchi at the table. With her eyes on both of them at all times, Ayeka and Ryoko decided it was best not to fight until after she had left the room…or the planet.

The day wore into the evening, and one by one the girls began to leave for bed. Tenchi looked to Funaho, who was the last to go to her room.

her eyes looking over at him as she said softly "good night Tenchi….remember tomarrow…".

He nodded his head, watching as she went toward her own room. Standing up afew minutes later, Tenchi decided it was his time to go to bed as well, going up the stairs to his room. Opening the door to his room, Tenchi went inside and closed it behind himself. He then sat at his desk and thought about tomorrow, and how he was going to explain to the girls about the trip.

"I hope I know what im getting myself into...".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Funaho entered her room as Tenchi went into his, her eyes looked over to Misaki who had been waiting up for her sister. The two older women smiled at each other, knowing well what was going to happen tomorrow. The second queen could not stand the excitement any longer as she rushed to Funaho and hugged her.

"I can't wait sister, I'm sure he will love Jurai".

The first queen hugged her back before saying "I know he will...but Asuza may find it...".

Misaki let out a giggle as she replied "he won't complain, he's a pushover if we both go against him".

The two let go of each other and began to laugh as they thought of the king's reaction to bringing Tenchi to Jurai. Funaho went and turned the light off before laying down on her bed, a giggle came from Misaki and herself as they thought more about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Thanks for the constructive criticism, it has helped me a lot. I may go back to the earlier chapters and redo them, hopefully make them better than what they are now 


End file.
